


Her Slave

by blushingninja



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Chains, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Lo'lo and Myron bring chains into their 'play'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Slave

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have gotten super drunk NYE and ran around asking people at a party for writing prompts. Chains popped up more then once and this seemed like an appropriate pairing for it. I like the pairing, it's super cute and totally possible as canon.

 

It was his idea. She would have never been so open to suggest it, but he seemed to fine with it. It was their size difference, she was too small and he was too tall. Their play had never been tame or timid, usually it was rough, hard and things tended to get out of control quickly. It wouldn't have matter all that much, if Mu hadn't noticed. And it wasn't that her brother seemed to mind all that much.

 

“Like animals. And constantly.” Groaning exasperated, the Fanalis captain collapsed against his desk, head first. Not meeting each others eye, Myron and Lo'lo stood side by side in Mu's outdoor office. The flowery courtyard served as the Fanalis headquarters in the summer season, as Mu tended to moved anything out there on his own accord and the corps just seemed to move with him.

“Look I don't mind.” Sitting up he stared down his little sister. “But when it starts affecting your training performance.” He looked lost for words “it puts the corps at risk and it really kind of pisses me off.” Mu's composed face did little to warm his eyes. “The bruises, the limping, the noise!” He groaned again, pulling a face. “You know we can hear you? You're not quiet about it.”

 

Blushing the couple were dismissed by their struggling Captain. Glaring at each other, until they found themselves behind closed doors. Myron insisted on having her own private quarters away from entire corps and the barracks and more often then not, Lo'lo found himself staying there as well. Jumping him as soon the door slammed closed, Myron climbed the length of his body, biting at his neck and chin until he took her mouth. Hot and heavy his tongue sharply stab against her lips until she opened up for him. Grinding up and down his body, she tried to rub against that sweet spot that made her see stars. She clawed at his armour, peeling it from his chest as he ripped her tunic clean off her body. Naked and aroused, they both had to admit, Mu was right. They weren't quiet and it wasn't clean. It was hard, dirty, fucking. Mating, her brother had called it. Their most desperate form of intimate contact, that would leave Myron sore and aching for the next week.

 

This was their only issue. The same issue Mu had so delicate told them to reign in. No more rough sex. But it was hard. Trying to restrain a Fanalis' natural instinct was almost impossible. Their love for battle was almost as strong as their love for each other.

 

That was were the idea of restraints came in. The chains and shackles had been easy to find, they were in Reim after all. The hard part was convincing  Lo'lo that it was a good idea. They'd settled on this as a compromise, as a solution to their problem but that didn't make it any easier. Even looking at the iron braces made his stomach churn and all the worse when Myron touched them. Even seeing them anywhere near her made his blood boil. The thought of his half blood princess being could be put in chains just made him shut down.

 

But he powered through it all, for her.

 

The noise and click of the chains as she snapped them into place made him tense. But he remained still, stretched out on the bed with chains looped around his wrists, feet and waist.

“You can just say no, if you get uncomfortable.” The rare tenderness in her voice wasn't to be taken lightly, especially as she looked down nervously at him from the bedside.

“Do it.” He was gruff as usual. Tightening the loop around his hands to pull them up over his head, Myron took in his naked form strapped to the bed. Pure six foot plus of muscle, scars and red hair Lo'lo was a perfect example of a Fanalis. Her brother was beautiful, strong and hard working. But his half blood status took the sharp edge of his features, unlike Lo'lo. Rough and cut of hard muscle and years of slavery, he would never the handsome, refined man her brother was. But that didn't matter, they were perfect for each other, even if they had trouble seeing it at times.

 

Stripping from her armour, Mryon grinned at the heated interested that lit up his gaze. Free of her golden plates of metal and steel, her tunic quickly followed. They felt free this way, being naked was where they felt most at home. Not restrained by clothes or fabric, even Myron felt this way. Nothing felt better then returning home from one of those boring noble celebration to then just strip off and sleeping naked. Although sleep was currently the last thing on her mind.

 

“You better get over here soon or these chains won't hold.” Tugging against them for emphasis, Lo'lo licked his canines as she climbed up onto his hips, rubbing against his half hard cock. If the chains had put a downer on their play, it was certainly not affecting him now. Pushing her chest forward as her back arched, Myron slide over his growing erection. feeling the thick length slip and slide through her slick folds. Oh this was good! She could tease him like this for hours, especially as he began straining against his bonds for real.

“If you even think about teasing me, I'll-”

“You'll what?” Raising up on her knees, she took his rock hard cock in hand and brought the crown to her entrance. Lowering herself down the barest millimetres until the blunt head of him pushed inside her, she pulled out. Repeating the motion, until sweat began dripping down his forehead, his eyes wild and desperate. Grinning, she prowled up his chest, pausing to take in his body and pinch his nipples. Their mating was usual so furious, fast paced and driven by desire and instinct. But tonight was about reigning that in, strengthening their bond and taking their time.

 

Tracing a finger over one of his more pounced scars, Myron touched her tongue to his flesh, following the line of scar tissue up and to his nipple. Biting over the sensitive nub, she loved the way his body tensed, trying so hard to be unmoved by her actions but struggling regardless.

“I thought I said not to tease me.” Smirking, as she went back to sucking and biting his other nipple until raw and tender, Myron soon sat up. Sitting back she gazed down at him trying to hold back her cocky smile.

“I don't remember ever agreeing to that. In fact...” Leaning down she stopped an inch from his face, watching as he desperately attempted to struggle up and taste her lips. “I don't even remember agreeing to fuck you.”

“Bitch” Almost spitting in her face, the full blood Fanalis struggled to hold his temper. He loved this woman, but when she acted all high and mighty like this it drove him mad. Pulling back, Myron tugged on his beard, careful to avoid having her fingers nipped.

“Be quiet, this was your idea remember? Don't suggestion things if you're only going to throw it back at me later.” Biting his tongue, he knew she had a point, he shouldn't get mad at her just for being a cock tease. She did it constantly without the chains anyway. In public, during training, at the Colosseum. Hell if he didn't know any better he would have said she was an exhibitionist. Proven to a point with all the almost public handjobs and occasional fingering.

 

“Fine” he grumbled, tearing his eyes away from her pissed off gaze. “Then just... let me touch, at least with my mouth.” She couldn't denying him that. Shuffling further up his body, Myron pressed a small kiss to his lips, working her way across his mouth, up his scar and down his neck. Tipping his head back as she continued to nip and suck deep red marks into his flesh, Lo'lo couldn't help but thrust his hips up against the chains at his waist. Her mouth was sinful, especially when wrapped around his cock. But even now licking and nipping at his pulse, he was almost seeing stars.

“I want to taste you” he moaned as she took his mouth again. Her velvet tongue sweeping against his lips and scar Myron sat back, shuffling her knees along his body as she thought about their best position. “Sit on my face woman, I can smell you from here. You're so wet! Come over here.” Cheeks heating his request, she did as he bid. Thighs coming down either side of his face, as he craned his neck up seeking the hot, wetness of her slit. “Closer dammit, I can't reach.”

 

Sitting at his chin, Myron couldn't bring herself to look down at the erotic display of his face between her thighs. That coupled with the grunts and growls increasing in volume as his tongue lapped and played against her cunt. Biting her lip, ever mindful of the noise level, she couldn't hold back a cry as he tongued her clit. Feeling the tremble of her thighs around his face and the musk of her arousal on his tongue was enough to put his senses into overdrive. By this point without the chains he would have tossed her against the bed or the wall, table, floor whatever flat surface was available and taken her there. She was wet enough to take him now, relaxed and soft enough to accept his size and thrusts. But it still would have hurt, leaving her bruised and battered. He was sure he'd torn her once by accident. He'd smelt the blood, but she'd never mentioned it, so he didn't pursue it. Mu's intervention was the only thing that had stopped it. Stopped him from losing himself in her and their play. This needed to be done, the chains, the restrains. No matter how frustrating or restricting, he couldn't keep hurting her.

 

Although he wouldn't have known the difference by the way she was wailing. Hands fisted in his hair as she rutted against his face. Begging, pleading for him to hit that sensitive pearl of nerves again. Complying with her wishes only did so much, especially as he changed from licks to sucks. Watching her body tense and collapsed forward in climax, he was almost suffocating as her thighs clamped down around his ears. Sobbing breaths were wrenched from her throat as she fell back against his chest. Struggling to keep her footing the half Fanalis kissed her lover hard, tasting herself on his lips as she clawed at his chest listening to him moan into her mouth.

 

“You better start fucking me soon. These chains won't hold much longer.” She almost brushed it off as an empty threat, until she took a decent look at the iron links. Stretched to their limit, some already had small crack along their temper loops. Swallowing thickly, she nodded submissively, unsure if she could satisfy his hunger just with one session. Moving swiftly down his body, Myron paused to take in the majesty that was his cock. All Fanalis were well endowed, it came with their height, but Lo'lo had something just a little more special about him. Whether it was his sheer size and girth, the elegant bend to the right or the scattering of small scars lacing his groin, reminiscent of slaver master's punishments Myron wasn't sure. All she knew was that when they were alone, she couldn't get enough of it. They didn't even need to be alone for her to start fantasising about their unions. Now was no exception.

 

Lowering herself down at a painstaking pace, Lo'lo clenched his fists against his shackles. Dying to just snap the chains, grab her hips and force her down hard on his cock. But that would hurt her, that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted nothing but pleasure from this, for her to walk with a pride smile tomorrow, without limping or hiding behind layers of make up.

 

Inhaling sharply as she reached the base of his throbbing cock, Myron lost her breath as he arched up against her. The chains limited some of his thrusts, but not all of them. There was enough slack in them for him to bounce her gentle, watching her fall forward, her hands to his chest as she pushed back against him. It was amazing to watch her ride him. Cheeks flushed, legs spread, breasts bouncing as his plunged in and out. Her grip on him was tight, squeezing every little rung of pleasure from him as she danced up and down. Grinding against his waist as she sought out those little spikes of pleasure at his touch. Pushing his back off the mattress, Lo'lo dug his feet into the bed, trying to rein in his desire to fuck her harder, to feel that throbbing intensify until it boiled over in orgasm. He was already so close to cumming, he had been since he'd caught a whiff of her arousal some time before. And now as she moaned and cried out in short breathless sighs of pleasure, her inner walls clenching impossibly tighter around him, he knew he would last long.

 

Ignoring the overwhelming desire to free his limbs and force her down harder, Lo'lo focused instead on pushing his hips up, meeting her waiting thrusts half way, giving her more friction and sensation. Her eyes were unfocused, her jaw slack as her rode him hard, feeling the tingle in her clit spread over her entire body. Feeling her final lingering convolutions of pleasure, he couldn't help but ram into her harder. Bringing their bodies together with a resounding smack of skin and bursts of sensation, Myron couldn't control her volume as her body spasmed. Sending waves of delicious pleasure throughout her system, doubled only as Lo'lo spilled his seed inside her. Balls tightening almost painfully as he came deep within her womb, the chains were pulled to snapping point before he'd even realised his mistake. Hand came down on her hips suddenly, pinning her to his cock as he finished with a few sluggish thrusts.

 

“You broke the chains!” Head spinning from the intensity of their mating Lo'lo could only grin, shaking his hands to make the chains rattle and clink.

“I couldn't help it” he slurred, drunk on the euphoric after glow of their copulations. “I just needed to touch you.” Snapping the shackles with a loud crack, Myron wiggled back on her seating. Feeling him heavy and pulsing inside her and thus reluctant to move.

“They served their purpose.” Kissing him as she shifted to roll back onto the mattress, the Alexius female heaved a heavy breath. Her body was limp and soft as he touched a tender hand to her face, his eyes questioning her without words as they roamed over her naked form.

“I'm fine” she assured him, snuggling in close to his side and pushing at his back. Casting aside the remainder of his bondage, the big man rolled over. Too sleepy to worry about being the little spoon for the night, he relaxed into the warmth of his lover's strong, but slender arms tucking under his as she snuggled into the back of his neck.

“I think we may have found a way to keep brother happy.” Taking a deep breath, Lo'lo shrugged, reluctant to admit she was right.

“Yeah” he grinned, looking over his shoulder at her, drowsy and on the clasp of sleep. “Perhaps next time I can put you in chains.” Laughing sleepily, Myron nodded, rubbing her nose against his back and inhaling his comforting scent as she dozed off to sleep.

“I'd never say no to that.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Image Source: ロゥミュのエロいらくがき詰め | ゆずき@3/16西３ｉ14b [pixiv] http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=35544111


End file.
